Various solar energy reflector-collector systems have been developed for use in harnessing solar radiation that falls incident over areas that might range in size from 5×101 m2 to 25×106 m2. In this context reference is made to collector systems that have been disclosed in Australian Patents 694335 and 724486 dated 28 Mar. 1996 and 19 Dec. 1997 respectively.
The most relevant of the earlier known reflector-collector systems, including those disclosed in the referenced patents, employ a field of reflectors which are driven to track movement of the sun (relative to the earth) and which are orientated to reflect incident radiation to distant, elevated collector systems. In the case of the system that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 694,335, at least some of the reflectors are mounted and arranged to be driven in a manner such that their orientation may be changed to move the direction of reflected radiation from one collector system to another.
The present invention has been developed from a perceived need for a carrier that is suitable for supporting a reflector element in a reflector system and which also provides for convenient transmission of sun-tracking drive from an electric drive motor.